


A Life for a Life

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took Lucius from her, so how else could he make amends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life for a Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmailliw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mmailliw).



"You took him from me." Her voice was sharp and accusatory, and Harry found he did not have the ability in him to deny the truth of her statement.

"It was my life or his," Harry offered feebly.

"Then he should have lived," Narcissa countered. She said it as if it were a simple fact of life, something he couldn't help but acknowledge. Her voice made him feel a twinge of guilt at having killed Lucius Malfoy. "What are you going to offer me in return for his life?" Her manner was cold. She did not look at him, but stared out the window.

"My own life," he answered without hesitation.


End file.
